1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for producing pneumatic tyres.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tyre for vehicle wheels generally comprises a carcass structure including at least one carcass ply having respectively opposite end flaps in engagement with respective annular anchoring structures integrated into the regions usually identified as “beads”.
Associated with the carcass structure is a belt structure comprising one or more belt layers located in radially superposed relationship with respect to each other and to the carcass ply and having textile or metallic reinforcing cords with a crossed orientation and/or substantially parallel to the circumferential extension direction of the tyre. A tread band is applied to the belt structure at a radially external position, which tread band too is made of elastomeric material like the other semifinished products constituting the tyre.
It is to be pointed out herein that, to the aims of the present description, by the term “elastomeric material” it is intended a compound comprising at least one elastomeric polymer and at least one reinforcing filler. Preferably, this compound further comprises additives such as cross-linking agents and/or plasticizers, for example. Due to the presence of the cross-linking agents, this material can be cross-linked by heating, so as to form the final manufactured product.
Respective sidewalls of elastomeric material are also applied to the side surfaces of the carcass structure, each extending from one of the side edges of the tread band until close to the respective annular anchoring structure to the beads. In tyres of the tubeless type, an air-tight coating layer usually referred to as “liner”, covers the inner tyre surfaces.
Producing processes are known in which, subsequently to building of the green tyre through assembling of respective components on a building machine, a moulding and vulcanising treatment is carried out for the purpose of determining the structural stabilisation of the tyre through cross-linking of the elastomeric compounds and forming a desired tread pattern thereon, as well as printing possible distinctive graphic signs at the tyre sidewalls.
To this aim, the green tyre is introduced into a suitably heated vulcanisation mould, having a moulding cavity conforming in shape to the final conformation to be given to the tyre itself.
After carrying out closure of the mould, a bladder of toroidal conformation haying its opposite ends in engagement with respective anchoring flanges is allowed to expand within the tyre. Bladder expansion is obtained through admission of steam under pressure into the bladder itself, so as to bring the latter into contact with the inner surface of the tyre and press the tyre against the walls of the moulding cavities while at the same time transmission of the required heat for cross-linking takes place.
Generally, in vulcanisation processes, steam under pressure admitted into the expandable bladder causes supply of part of the necessary heat for carrying out vulcanisation. Another part of the necessary heat is usually supplied through the mould from the outside of the tyre, suitably heated by means of channels provided in the vulcanisation apparatus through which steam or other heating fluid runs.
A moulding and vulcanising treatment of the above mentioned type is described in JP 54-010383, for example. According to this document's disclosure, a bead ring lends itself to be removably coupled with one of the anchoring flanges of the bladder when the green tyre has been positioned around the bladder itself. The bladder ends are simultaneously moved close to each other on admission of steam into the bladder, so that the green tyre is preformed into a toroidal conformation before closure of the mould is carried out for accomplishment of the tyre moulding and vulcanising treatment.
In putting said processes into practice, the Applicant could notice some difficulties correlated with the tyre moulding and vulcanising treatment. Actually, the Applicant wishes to carry out a forced tyre expansion during the moulding and vulcanising step to achieve the desired operating features, by virtue of an induced pre-tensioning action on the belt structure and the cords constituting the carcass ply or plies. However, it has been observed that a pre-tensioning operation overcoming some limits may cause an undesirable modification in the structural geometry of the finished product. As a matter of fact, an insufficient anchoring of the carcass cords at the beads can give rise to partial slipping off of the cords themselves.
The Applicant has then observed that when the tyres are introduced into the moulding and vulcanisation press, perfect centring of the tyre can be hardly achieved, and this difficulty will bring about non negligible consequences on the finished product. In fact, an optimal centring of the tyre relative to the moulding cavity is presently a determinant quality for a correct geometric and structural definition of the beads, on which the structural integrity of the whole tyre depends, as well as the tyre vibratory uniformity.